Chain of Love
by LiLfloWerGrl
Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old that goes to high school. One day a new student come. His name is.... you guessed it! InuYasha! Will they become friends? Will they fall in love? You'll never know if you dont read this. Another highschool fic.
1. The Beginning

*~Chain of Love~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Do i hafta put this in every chapter. I'm gonna get tired of that. =(  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I would like reviews to help with my writing. No flames plz. Some ideas are from some other fanfics so they might seem the same but it's not. Well... enjoy yourself. ^ _ ^  
  
"..."= speech, '...'= thought, (...)= author's comment  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 1 -- The Beginning...   
  
"Ring ring!" Kagome pushed the botton down on he alarm clock to stop the ringing.  
  
"Another day of school..." sighed Kagome as she got out of bed. She was 15 and was in her freshman year. She never really liked school even if she got really good grades and was the top student in her academic classes.  
  
She went to the bathroom, comed her hair and brushed her teeth and changed into her school uniform. It was a white top with long sleeves, a green collar and green cuffs on her sleeve. There was also a green skirt that was a bit higher then her knees.  
  
After changing, she grabed her backpack and her books and went down stairs. She pasted the dinner table and grabbed a piece of toast with her as she headed for the door.  
  
"Have a good day at school!" exclaimed Mrs. Higarashi. And Kagome shut the door behind her. She lived in a house near a temple her family owned. There was an old tree call the God Tree and a shrine with a well in it called The Bone Eater's Well.  
  
When Kagome got outside, she saw her best friend Sango walking by her house on the sidewalk. "Wait up Sango!"  
  
Sango turned to see who it was. "Ohiyo!" Kagome caught up with Sango and walked to school together.   
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Miroku! You Hentai!" (Well... some things never change. ^ _ ^) Sango gave another punch to Miroku's head. Miroku's hand was touching Sango which was unappropiate. Sango and Kagome didn't notice he was there because they were too busy chatting. Now there was a red handprint on his cheek and a bump on his head. He had a short ponytail, a bracelet of prayer beads, and wore the guy's uniform which is a jacket that was blue and matching blue sweat pants.  
  
'That's what you get.' Kagome giggled as Sango yelled at Miroku some more.  
  
They all then walked to school together. But Sango was in the middle because she didn't want Miroku to touch Kagome and she knew he wouldn't touch her for a while since he got yelled at and a handprint on his cheek. She knew not to make Sango angrier then she was already.  
  
A/N: Hi Hi! did you enjoy that? Give me a review. Also, if i get at least one review, i'll go on with the story. No point in writing the story if nobody likes it. And plz no flames. if you have flames, keep them to yourself. I know this chapter has a bad title but i coulndt think of anything else and this chapter is the beginning. 


	2. A Lover

*~Chain of Love~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (sigh) BUT IT WOULD BE GREAT IF I DID! THAT WOULD BE SOOOOO COOL!  
  
A/N: Ok... well... i haven't gotten any reviews on my first chapter yet cause it's been only one day that i have posted it up. No body read it yet. BUT YOU HAVE! Or you wouldnt be here, would you? Also, i said i was going to continue the story if i get at least 1 review but then nobody would like it if there's only one chapter so im gonna put another 1. Well... gimme a review after you read this chapter too. Need help on story!  
  
"..."= talking, ',,,'= thoughts, (...)= author's comment.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 2 -- A Lover (By the way, it's not InuYasha. guess who it is.)  
  
Kagome was walking along the crowded halls of her school. Sango and Miroku have already gone to their lockers and Kagome was going to hers.  
  
'This place is too crowded.'   
  
Suddenly, Kagome tripped over someone's foot. She was falling and fell into a guy that had long brown hair tied in a pony tale and in the school's uniform.   
  
"I never seen you before. How can I miss such a beautiful face? My name's Kouga. Are you alright? What's your name?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you. My name's Kagome Higarashi."  
  
"I declare you as my woman!" exclaimed Kouga.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what just happened. She was in shock. In confusion. She then ran off.  
  
"Wait!" Kouga tried to follow Kagome but it was no use. There were too many people in the way.  
  
Kagome soon meet up with Sango.  
  
Sango noticed that something was wrong with Kagome. "What's wrong?"  
  
'How did she know? Nevermind. I know.' "Nothing's wrong." and she put a smile on her face.  
  
"Yea right. You think I won't know if you have a problem. How long have I known you? What? Like over 8 or 9 years. A year is really long you know. I think I could tell if my best friend has a problem."  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?!?!?!?" The voice was small but could be heard. It was Kouga.   
  
"O. I get it. It's Kouga right?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. He's always like that. You don't have to worry about him. And don't forget! I'm here for you! Miroku is too." ensured Sango. Kagome felt alot better after she heard Sango.  
  
"Did i just hear my name?" asked Miroku who seemed like he came out of nowhere because his name was mentioned. "Have you decided to bear my children Sango?" He was holding Sango's hand in his when he said that.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"You...! You...! I don't even know why I'm friends with you!" yelled Sango.  
  
'But Sango. You like him. Alot.'  
  
A/N: Well.... here's another chapter. I need review. No use to write more if nobody reads it. Well.... if you don't know how to give a review, then click the botton that's on the bottom. Then just fill out everything. Email is optional. No flames please. I don't think I can handle them. 


	3. A New Student

Chain of Love  
  
by LiLfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: Eh... Hello! I havent updated for soooo long. Im a lazy bum. J/K. The lazy part is true. The bum part.... eh.... not. That's good. By the way, I don't know what the rating of my story is. So when it starts to change, tell me. Also, sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I hate reading my stuff over again so I don't know if there are typos.  
  
Inuyashakagomefan: Thanx for the review. I know that my chapters are really short but this story is gonna be long. And thanks for adding me to your 'Favorite Authors' list. That made me happy.  
  
Asianvietgirl52: Thank you so so so much! That made me really happy. I just read it and that made me want to write another chapter! You made my day. Well... since right now it's night, you made my night! ^ ^ Thanks for the advice about the log in thing. I didn't know thay had something like that. After all, I'm new. I think i changed the review thing but I'm not sure. But I think I did it.   
  
Linh1856-inuyasha: Thanks for adding me to your 'Favorite Authors' list too. I feel really great right now.   
  
Disclamer: I do not own InuYasha. Wish I did though.  
  
"..."= speech, '...' =thought, (...)= author's comment (That's me! Haha.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 3 -- A New Students (Stupid chapter title.)  
  
"Good morning class. Get to your seats." announced Mr. Myoga.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Myoga!" replied the whole class in unison.  
  
"Ok. Today we have a new student. His name is InuYasha." (Can you tell him what his last name is or what I should make it?) Mr. Myoga looked at the door. "Come in InuYasha."  
  
A young boy then walked in. He had long white hair, amber colored eyes, pretty handsome, wore the school uniform for guys, and looked in good shape.  
  
"Well InuYasha, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"Uh... sure...what ever." he replied to Mr. Myoga. He then turned to the class. "I'm InuYasha.... I just moved to Tokyo a few days ago with my parents and my brother Sesshomaru... and my dad's pretty rich."  
  
"You are so hot!" exclaimed a girl. Her name was Kikyo. She had long black hair tied in a pony tail, brown eyes, and sat on the left side of the room. Her eyes were like glowing while she said that.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to her.   
  
"Kikyo!" exclaimed Mr. Myoga. His face showed anger and that was not a pretty face. (Ha ha.)  
  
"Sorry sir." replied Kikyo. But she didn't even mean it. She was still staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got creeped out and felt disgusted.  
  
"Why don't you sit next to....." Mr. Myogo was looking for an empty seat for Inuyasha. "Ah! Go ahead and take a seat next to Ms. Higurashi. Kagome, raise your hand."  
  
Kagome did what the teacher asked her to. 'He's cute' thought Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was in aww. He thought Kagome was beautiful. Full of life and happiness. But he was never the kind of person that expressed his feelings. He hides it in himself.  
  
He stood there staring at Kagome. He forgot about having to go and take his seat next to her.  
  
My. Myoga noticed this. "Please stop starring at Kagome and take your seat."  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his state. There were little giggles going on around the room. Inuyasha and Kagome were both blussing from the embarassment.  
  
Kikyo noticed also but did not laugh. "Hmp." And she looked away.  
  
Inuyasha then took his seat.  
  
"Looks like you have the same classes as Kagome, Inuyasha. Great. Just go follow her and she'll show you the way around the school."  
  
Inuyasha was happy at the thought of it. But he could never show it so he kept emotionless.  
  
A/N: Well there's another chapter. I'm proud of myself now. Just to let you know, there will be no cussing in this fic. I don't cuss. I just cant do it. Well.... there will be the famous word 'wrench'. Can't leave that out though. Also, if you're a Kikyo fan, then you better not continue reading cause she's gonna get dissed. I really hate her. Not because of the getting between Inuyasha and Kagome. I really don't have a reason to hate her but I just do. This is going to be a Inu/Kag fic. Never ever in the entire world will I ever pair up Inuyasha with Kikyo. OMG!!!! I's getting myself angry now. Well... keep reading. (Although I'll be lazy again and will update in a very long time.) Just keep comming back once in a while. Sayonara! 


	4. Beginning of the First Day of School

*~Chain of Love~*  
  
by yours truly: LiLfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: Um.... so what am I gonna say? Um.... let's see.... ah hah! There will be NO cussing in this fic. I DO NOT cuss. It's not like i have a code of anything but I'm not a person that cusses. Also, I would LOVE to make the chapters longer but it's all I can do. I'll try as best as I can to make it long. Well here's another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Where are the lawyers in black suits?!!?!? Bring it on! J/k. I do not own Inuyasha! Dont come to get me!  
  
"..." = speech ' ... ' = thoughts ( ..... ) = my comments! italic = conscience  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Chapter 4 -- The Beginning of the First Day of School (well... for Inuyasha)  
  
*Brring* *Brring* That signaled the end of homeroom.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome to their first period class. But Inuyasha stayed a few feet away form Kagome but not losing sight of her.  
  
"Common! Walk faster!" said Kagome with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why should I? I'm not taking orders from a wrench like you."  
  
"Fine!" 'How rude."  
  
After a while of ignoring each other, a voice was heard. "Hey Inuyasha cutie!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around at the exact same time to see who yelled out Inuyasha's name so louldly and calling him *cutie*.   
  
'I would never think of Inuyasha being 'cute' ' thought Kagome. 'Of course not...he's HOT!' 'WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! He is sooo not hot...' 'Don't be in denial. I know you think he's hot.' 'How would you know...' 'I'm your conscience you dum dum.' (My friend calls people dum dum. Haha.)  
  
'Cutie?!?!?!?! Who would call me 'cutie'?' Inuyasha was in shock while he was turning around.  
  
It was Kikyo! She yelled Inuyasha and was walking to him.  
  
When Kagome found out, she turned back around. Her curiosity was answered. There was no need to look anymore.  
  
Inuyasha felt disgusted. (I would too.) He just turned around and started to follow Kagome again to their class.  
  
Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and her group of friends followed her. But I wouldn't call them her friends. They were just following her because she was popular and they were popular-wannabes.  
  
"How dare you walk away from me! Do you know who I am?" Kikyo was angry. Then a smile creeped up on her face. She had a plan....   
  
Inuyasha just looked away while walking. Kikyo followed.  
  
"Fine! SInce I'm so nice, (Yea right....) I'll forgive you if you ask me out to the dance next week."  
  
"Hell no!!" answered Inuyasha. (Go Inuyasha!) "Who would want to ask an ugly witch like you anywhere?"   
  
Kikyo closed her eye and had a matter -of - fact face. "Lots of guys would do ANYTHING to go out with me." (Yea right....)  
  
Inuyasha walked away. "Then those guys are wack!" he said while getting away.  
  
He walked next to Kagome and she gave a little giggle. Inuyasha thought she was cute.  
  
They turned a corner. Kikyo opened her eyes. "Huh???" She looked around. "Where did Inuyasha go???"  
  
A/N: Well I tried to make this chapter as long as I could but that was all I could get out of my brain. I'm proud of this chapter though. It was fun dissing Kikyo. Hehe. I also like the conscience part of Kagome. It's cool! Ok..I need help! I need a plot. A major event this story is gonna wrap around. Im thinking first a dance like I mentioned before in the story and a ..... well... i can't tell you what it is cause I'll ruin the story. Give me a little review before you leave this place. Bye! 


	5. Kagome's First Invite

*~Chain of Love~*  
  
by me! (a.k.a. LiLfloWerGrL)  
  
A/N: Geez... I can't even remeber what I wrote in the last chapter. Man I suck. Ok! Back to the story. There will be no lemon in this story. I'm not those kind of people. Actually there might not be any lime either. It won't hurt not to have them. But I know there will be x and o. (Hugs and kisses if you didn't know what that meant.)  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own thee Inuyasha. That reminds me of how Kaede talks in the television episodes.  
  
"..." = speech, ' ... ' = thoughts, (....) = my comments, italic = someone's conscience  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 5 -- Kagome's First Invite.  
  
(Just wanted to let you know, I meant the first person that asked her so far. Not her first invite in her life.)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha made it to their 1st period class. Gym. (That's my 1st period class too! I'm using my schedual in this story.)  
  
"The guys change down there and girls change down here." She informed while pointing down the different flights of stairs. Change into your gym uniform and go inside the gym where you take role-call."  
  
So Inuyasha went down to the boys locker room to change while Kagome changed in the girls locker room.  
  
Since Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same classes, Inuyasha was in Kagome's gym class. During class, the girls played volleyball and the guys played basketball.   
  
'Wow! Kagome's so atletic! Never thought she was like that! She looks so wimpy'. thought Kagome.  
  
Mean while. Since Inuyasha was staring at Kagome playing volleyball along with Sango, he didnt notice the basketball and he got hit in the head by it. Kouga was walking up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello Kouga," Kagome greeted with a smile.  
  
"How's my girl doing?"  
  
"Uh... I'm fine! Thank you."  
  
'Is that her boyfriend?!?! Cool. Wonder what they're talking about.' "Be right back!" said Inuyasha and he walked a bit closer to Kagome to listen to her conversation with Kouga but making sure she doesn't know that he's 'overhearing'.  
  
Kouga suddenly hugged Kagome!  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing?!?!?" asked Kagome trying desperately to get Kouga off.  
  
"Nothing. So? Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Um... I'll think about it." 'I don't want to go with him.... But I don't want to hurt his feelings.... What should I do?'  
  
"Tell me when you've made your decision! Cya!" and with that Kouga walked away.  
  
'He asked Kagome to the dance? O yea... there's a dance coming up next week. Hmmm... of couse I'm not going. Who wants to go to a stupid dance anyways?'  
  
After gym (1º) it was music (2º). Kagome had choir (me too) and Inuyasha had band. Then after that it was science (3º).  
  
"Wow! You're going to the dance with Miroku?!?!?!?" Kaogome said loudly.  
  
"Shhh.... Not that loud."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"How did he get you to go with him?" Kagome was curious.  
  
"He wouldn't stop bugging me and he almost made me get in trouble in class!"  
  
"O." was all Kagome could say.  
  
"So who are you going with?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Kouga asked me to go but I don't want to. But I didn't tell him because I didn't want to hurt his feelings."  
  
"Do you have a person in mind?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, you still have a week."  
  
Then lunch came.  
  
A/N: I would like to say thanks to the people that gave me reviews. From chapter 1-4. They made me really happy. Also, I would like to thank Inuyashakagomefan. I'll use your idea soon! And thank YOU for reading my story! Tune in for the next chapter! ^_^ 


	6. A New Friend

Chain of Love  
  
by: LiLfloWerGrL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Do people even check for these?  
  
A/N: I got a new CD! I'm listening to it now! Since I felt good, I thought I would write a new chapter up! Today, for some reason, I wanted to make either Kagome or Inuyasha drunk and..... yea.... stuff. Maybe not put that though... Tell me if you want to. Also, thank you Spider. I know i rush on things. I'm a bad writer. That's why I'm trying to slow things down.  
  
" .... " = Speech, ' ... ' = thoughts, (author's comments), someone's conscience.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Chapter 6 -- A New Friend  
  
It was lunch time. Kagome met up with Sango and Miroku. They were already sitting at a table. Inuyasha was following Kagome.  
  
"Who's your 'friend' here?" asked Sango while nugging her with a big smirk on her face. (I think my friends do that. Not to me though.)  
  
"His name's Inuyasha. He's new here so I'm showing him around."  
  
"Oooo. Did you voleenteer to??? Just kidding. Sit down. Why don't you ask him to join us."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked with a harsh voice.  
  
"He's mean." whispered Sango. Making sure only Kagome could hear it.  
  
"Yep. So Inuyasha, do you want to sit with us?"  
  
"Why would I want to sit with you?"  
  
Miroku stepped up and put his hand on Inuyasha. He pulled Inuyasha away to have a private conversation.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't want to sit with us. Don't you want to sit near 2 beautiful girls. And just to let you know, Sango's mine. You can have Kagome though."  
  
Inuyasha blushed with the thought of having Kagome.  
  
"Why would I want Kagome? She's a good for nothing girl."  
  
"Come on." With that Miroku pushed Inuyasha to the table and he sat down next to Kagome to eat lunch with them. Miroku sat next to Sango. Kagome had riceballs, Sango had Udon noodles, Miroku had a salad and Inuyasha had Ramen. (Ramen is actually really good. If you hadn't tried it before, you should. Cost's like 10-25 cents and takes 3 minutes to make.)  
  
"Inuyasha honey! Hi!" yelled a girl from the table diagonals from Kagome's table.  
  
"Kikyo???" Inuyasha said with a disgusted face. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kikyo. "O well..." She walked over to Inuyasha and asked whith a smile on her face "Do you want to go with me to the dance next week?"  
  
"No! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Inu baby..."  
  
"No!!!!" He then put his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome blussed. (Won't you?)  
  
"Hmp." Kikyo smile turned into an ugly frown. "You, you...!" Kikyo had nothing to say so she stomped off.  
  
Inuyasha quickly removed his hand from Kagome and they began to eat again. Miroku and Sango were smiling and whispering to each other with little giggles in between.  
  
After lunch it was class again. 5th period. Language Arts. They were learning new japanese words.  
  
"Ok class, this week'd speeling words are aishiteru which means I love you, bishoujo meaning beautiful girl, bushido meaning the "warrior's code" or code of honor among samurai, densetsu meaning legend or legendary, and fushigi, meaning mystery, wonder, mysterious, etc. Study class! Test will be on Thursday."  
  
After a while, 5th period was over. Next, Social Studies. They were learning about the warring era.   
  
"Please turn to page 156 in your textbooks class. We are going to learn about the warring states. Would you start reading... um.... Kagome."  
  
"During the warring states, there were powerful mikos and demons. There was a special jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was powerful. Under the wrong hands could cause mayhem and sadness. It could make any wishes and dreams come true. It was formed from the heart of a human and a demon so it could be evil or good."  
  
"Ok Kagome. That will be it. Class, I want you to write 2 to 3 paragraphs to the quetion on the board."  
  
The question was Do you want the jewel? If yes, what would you want? If no, why? Start in class. If not finished, take home for homework."  
  
Last class of the day. Math. Algebra-1. Kagome wasn't very good at it.  
  
"Class. Do page 219 #19-37 odd and #42-45 all." (That is actually my homework for tonight!)  
  
School was then over. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku met up to walk home together.  
  
"Inuyasha, where do you live?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha told them.  
  
"That means your heading our way too. Come along!" suggested Miroku and Inuyasha agreed.   
  
"Well, my parents are letting having a sleepover. Kagome, Miroku, you guys wanna come?" said Sango.  
  
"Of course!" said Miroku.  
  
"Sure," replied Kagome.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know."  
  
"Common. It'll be fun." Miroku was nugging Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure. When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Come to my house at 6:00 pm."  
  
"Where's your house?"  
  
"Right here!" Sango turned around.  
  
"O."  
  
One by one they all went home.  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that surprising! Inuyasha putting his arm around Kagome... LoLz. Btw, the japanese words are really real. The school assignments and the way the teacher teaches is the same as me. It's easier to make it more realistic. And reviews anyone???? 


	7. Stalker and Soccor

=Chain of Love=  
  
by : LilfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was reading other people's fan fics instead of writing mine. It is easier to read one then to write one. And I can't believe how long people can write their chapters.... Makes mine seem so stupid... Sad.... T-T (sniff). But they are getting longer. Right??? Help me bye telling me how I can make mine better. Also, would you people like me to have dialoge with me talking to Inuyasha?  
  
Disclimer: Let's see what happens if I don't say anything....  
  
You know the symbols and stuff right?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 7 -- Stalker and soccor.  
  
Kagome had a bad night sleep. She stayed up all night doing her math homework. She was bad at that subject. (I'm pretty good at math.) She stayed up till 2:30 am in the morning. She only had 4 hours of sleep. (I can not live like that!) She got out of her bed as usually to change and brush her teeth and stuff. She went down to breakfast which her mom made.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"Sango is having a sleep-over this evening. Can I go?"  
  
"Of course you can. Who else is going?"  
  
"Miroku and our new friend Inuyasha."  
  
"oOo. 2 girls and 2 guys..." Mrs. Higurashi has a grin on her face.   
  
"Mom? Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"  
  
"So... Who is this 'Inuyasha'?" Mrs.Higurashi enfisied on the word 'Inuyasha'.  
  
"Well, he's a new student. He kinda rude though."  
  
"When can I meet this 'Inuyasha'?"  
  
"I got to go to school now. Bye mom!!!" yelled Kagome while heading out the door.  
  
Kagome was walking alone for a while. She then heard foot steps after her's. She thought of the conclusion of someone following her.  
  
'Maybe it's just someone walking to work or something.'  
  
Kagome was thinking that when she turns the corner, the footstpes would stop. So she hurried along the side walk so that she could turn the corner. The footsteps followed her. Even as she turned the corner. (ooo. Isn't this scary???)  
  
Kagome wanted it to stop. She stopped along the sidewalk and turned around.  
  
It was Inuyasha!  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! You scared me so much. What are you doing following me?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Kagome. But yet taking releif that it was Inuyasha and not some guy that was going to rob her. Or worst, kidnapped and/or rape.  
  
"Don't think the wrong thing! I'm not going to rape you or anything. Anyways, who would want to rape you anyways. You don't even have a body."   
  
"Hmp"  
  
Well the real reason that Inuyasha was following Kagome was that no one was able to take him to school today. So he had to walk. But since he was new to the school, he didn't know how to get there. So then he saw Kagome and she knew she was going to school so he followed her.  
  
"Why didn't you just walk up to me. I would of helped you."  
  
"You make me sound like I'm a little kid. So helpless and all. Feh. I'm not like that." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"What's the matter with asking for help?"  
  
Inuyasha did not reply. He just kept on walking. When he got to the corner he stopped. He waited for Kagome and followed her to school without a word said to each other.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
They reached school to be greeted by Sango and Miroku.  
  
"oOo. Walked to school together guys? Did you two have fun?"  
  
"Nothing happened Miroku." answered Kagome.  
  
"Sure.... What ever."  
  
"MIROKU!!!!! YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!! WOULD YOU EVER STOP THAT?!?!?"  
  
*PUNCH. SLAP.*  
  
Everyone gave a sigh.  
  
Kagome walked to class followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait up Kagome!"  
  
"Ohiyo Kouga-kun."  
  
"Just call me Kouga. K? You are my woman."  
  
Inuyasha was disgusted. "Feh."  
  
"Uh....." Kagom was thinking of how to change the subject. "We better get to class before we're late."  
  
Since in homeroom, there were no assigned seats, Kouga sat next to Kagome. Once in a while, he would try to hold her hand. She would notice and take her hand away before he would get to her.  
  
Then homeroom teacher read the annoucements and gave the kids free time to talk. Kagome walked over to Sango.  
  
"So you're coming to my sleepover right?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yea. I wouldn't miss it for the world. You can't believe what happened this morning when I told my mom about it."  
  
"What?" Sango sounded very interested.  
  
"Well, she asked me who was going to be there and I told her that Miroku and Inuyasha were going too. Then she started to ask about Inuyasha. You know how much she wants me to have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yea. You mom is super cool. Other parents wouldn't let their kid have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Like maybe after they go to college and stuff."  
  
"But I don't want a boyfriend."  
  
The clock striked 9:30 sharp. "Ok kids. Onto your first period class."  
  
Everyone headed out the door.  
  
They had in-door soccar. Each class would have 6 girls and 6 boys. The girls went first. Kagome participated. No one scored a goal for a while. All the heads would follow the ball. Back and forth across the gymnasium.   
  
After all the girls played, it was the boy's turn to play. Inuyasha participated. You know how guys are. They always want to play. After the first minute, Inuyasha's class scored a goal. After a kicking the soccar ball back and forth of the gym, one of the guys on the other team accidentally kicked it out the door and it went down the stairs. The whole entire gym was laughing. (That happens at my school. Don't people ever close the doors?)  
  
When they got the ball back ,the game continued. The game was very interesting. One guy kicked the ball and hit the side of the goal but did not go in. Then another guy stole it and pasted it to his team mate. Guys are so much violent then girls so it was a lot of kicking. He shoots, he scores!  
  
*BEEP!!!!* went the whistle. The game was over.  
  
"Woot!!!" went the crowd. Inuyasha's class had won. Gym was then over.  
  
"Second role call!" shouted one of the gym teachers. Everyone got back to their numbers that was amrked on the floor. Inuyasha was sweating and sat down behind Kagome. That was his number.  
  
"Great game!" complimented Kagome.  
  
"It was nothing." He didn't even smile and say thanks for the compliment.  
  
'At least he could of said thanks.'  
  
"You're coming to Sango's sleepover right?"  
  
"Yea. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No. Just wondering." Kagome then turned around.  
  
A/N: That's the longest chapter I ever wrote. I think. Wasn't that interesting. Reviews??? They're really fun to read! Next chapter would be about music. And since of Chirstmas, Christmas songs! And how do you get alerts on when the stories you like get updated? 


	8. A Decision To Make

Chain of Love  
  
by: LiLfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: Well, I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry people! I had a huge english assignment and i'm still not done. I got homework over the winter break! T-T Well... what did i write in the last chapter again? Hm... lemme go check.  
  
O yea... here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or ever will. It's enough that i can draw good cause i can't draw.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Chapter 8 -- A Decision to Make.  
  
It's 2º now. Music class. Kagome has choir and Inuyasha has band.   
  
Kagome is a wonderful saprano. The highest stage in voice. Usually it's girls. But sometimes there might be a guy or so. (I am in choir. I am a saprano. I can sing high.) Sango had choir too. She an alto. The second stage in voices. Guys and girls can be altos. Next stages are tenor then baritone then base.  
  
She also played the piano for some songs.  
  
Inuyasha plays the trumpet. He's first trumpet and section leader. Since he's frist trupet, he's pretty good. This is symphonic band and in jazz band too. Miroku played the trombone and section leader for it. He's in jazz band too.  
  
Since it was Christmas in a couple of months, they were learning Christmas songs.  
  
Since Kagome sang so well, she got a solo part in a song, a duet with Sango in another song, and a song who had a person from each stage part. Kagome, Sango, Houjo (Tenor), and Nobunaga(Baratone). And since Inuyasha was so good too, he got a solo part in 1 songs and a trio with Miroku and Kouga who played the tuba.  
  
They practiced until it was time to go.  
  
3º. Science. Most people hated the science teacher. She was boring, talked to much, everything that students hate bout their teacher. Inuyasha almost feel asleep. She was talking about acceleration, momentum, mass, and forces.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome sat at the same table.  
  
Miroku was starring at Sango of course but Inuyasha was starring at Kagome. But why?  
  
Miroku was bored so he started a conversation. "So, what are we going to do at the sleepover?"  
  
"Watch movies, chat and talk, play some game... You'll see." answered Sango.  
  
*Rrrriiinnnggg* The lunch bell rang.  
  
Everyone went to their lockers first.  
  
Inuyasha's locker was near Kagome's.  
  
24,14, 00. Kagome opened her locker. 2 notes feel out of her locker. She put the note in her pocket and got her books and her lunch.  
  
Inuyasha was wondering what the notes were.  
  
'Feh. Why should I care anyways? Stay out of people's business.' he made a mental note to himself. (My mental notes don't work.)  
  
They walked out to meat Sango and Miroku. They got a table and sat down. They started eating their lunch and chatting. Sango and Kagome were chatting about something and Inuyasha and Miroku were chatting about something.   
  
After they finished their lunch, Kagome took out the 2 notes she found in her locker.  
  
"What are those?" asked Sango.   
  
"I don't know. I found them in my locker."  
  
"Read it out loud!"  
  
"Uh.. Sure.." Kagome started reading it. "Dear my lovely Kagome. It's me, Kouga. You never answered my question the other day. So are you going to the dance with me? Wait. I'm so stupid. Of course you're gonna go with me to the dance. What am I talking about. Well, talk to me so you can tell me when to pick you up. Much Love, Kouga."  
  
"O. It's a note asking you to the dance. You gonna go with him?"  
  
"I don't know. i guess I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Well than, read the next one."  
  
"Hi Kagome. Houjo here. I was thinking if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I wanted to ask you in person but I was too chicken. So I wrote you this note instead. I really hope you say yes. With all my heart, Houjo."  
  
"O. That's bad. So who you gonna go with?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking...."  
  
A/N: HaHa! I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to make a cliff hanger! w00t! Go me! I'm sorry. But with cliff hangers, people will come here and gimme more reviews! I also need help. Tell me what should happen in the sleepover. Sad to say but I never been to one so I don't know what goes on. Please send more reviews and help me. Plz Plz Plz. Because if you don't, i can't write chapter 10. and i dont think people want my story to end at chapter 10.And come back soon! 


	9. Just a Little Incident

Chain of Love  
  
by LiLfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: Hi there. ouch. i havent. ouch. updated in a. ouch. while. ouch. I couldnt update. ouch. because i hav a broken. ouch. arm. thanks to a. ouch. certain someone. *cough* ringhearty *cough*. but since i know. ouch. you guys like. ouch. the story, im going. ouch. to continue the story. ouch. btw, what does hayaku mean? ouch. but one more. ouch. thing. i really really need help! what happens at a sleep over! ouch. or i really wont be able. ouch. to write a chapter 10! ouch. (just to let you know, for the really gullable people out there, im perfectly fine.)  
  
Disclaimer: Do i look like a person that wrote the original manga? huh? huh?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Chapter 9 -- Just a Little Incident  
  
(I would like to thank inuyashakagomefan for the idea that i put in my story. Don't you feel special? If you want to feel special, please help me. I dont think this story is going any where so far...)  
  
"Well, I wasn't thinking of going with anyone of them." said Kagome.  
  
"Who are you going to go with then?" asked Sango.  
  
"I haven't thought about that. But how about you? Going with Miroku?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"That pervert? No way!"  
  
Miroku over heard what they were saying. Miroku felt like his heart just shattered to pieces when he heard what Sango said. He really did love her.  
  
But then deep down inside of her, Sango would of loved to go to the dance with Miroku. But she would never tell anyone. Expecially since she knew that Miroku would never like her because he flirts with almost every girl in school.  
  
Kikyo went over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu baby!"  
  
"Arg. What the heck do you want woman?" Inuyasha thought she was very annoying. 'Why doesn't she leave me alone?'  
  
"Wanna go out with me after school today?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It's none or your damn business!"  
  
"Fine then! But at least go to the dance with me. Please?" Kikyo tried to look as innocent as she could. But of course no matter what she does, she wil never look ar at innocent.  
  
"No! Now get away from me before I start swearing at you and slap you in your damn ugly face!"  
  
"Hmp." And with that, Kikyo and her swarm of wanna-be's left.  
  
Everyone around Inuyasha began to giggle. Then suddenly, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku burst out with laughter.  
  
"O man! You disses her so bad." said Miroku with laughs between his words.  
  
Kagome laughed even more when Miroku said that. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep herself up and leaned on Inuyasha. His face was soon taken over by a dark red. Kagome and the others just kept on laughing.  
  
Kikyo of course saw this.  
  
"That girl."  
  
She stared at Kagome strongly.  
  
Soon, lunch was over. The bell rang all over the school building.  
  
Since Kagome and Inuyasha had the same class, they walked with each other.  
  
Kikyo saw this. She tought she will trip Kagome to make her look like a klutz to Inuyasha.  
  
She stood near the wall of the hallway pretending to be talking to her friends. When Kagome was passing, Kikyo stuck out her foot and Kagome began to fall.  
  
'No! I'm falling!'  
  
There was nothing to do to stop her crash. She closed her eyes waiting for the moment to come. But after that she would just get up.  
  
Inuyasha saw what happened and noticed Kaogme was falling. He quickly got in front of her to catch her.  
  
Inuyasha had caught her.  
  
'Huh? What happened? I didn't hit the ground. This is so soft and warm. What is it?'  
  
'She's so soft and warm.'  
  
Kagome opened he eyes and looked up only to see a handsome face.  
  
Their eyes met. Golden ones to lovely hazel ones. They stayed like that for a moment. Not thinking of anything.  
  
Kikyo's plan had backfired. And only to start they're new closer friendship.  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter was short but hey, it's a great ending to it. And if i add more, the chapter would just be messed up. And i'm sorry for the people that don't like the word 'damn'. but then it's not a cuss word. Well, i guess i can write a Chapter 10. but them soon there will be a chapter about the sleepover and i won't be able to do it if i dont have any ideas. so please help! As in the anime, Cya soon! 


	10. Before It's Time To Go

Chain of Love  
  
LiLfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: I couldn't wait. I wanted to write this chapter even when I have tons of homework to do. Procrasination is the worst thing ever! Kill it!!! Well, just to let you know again, I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT THE SLEEP OVER! Please help me. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co, AIM, but AIM rocks, Fushigi Yugi by Watashi Yu, Mars by Soryo Fuyumi, or Wish by Clamp.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 10 -- Before It's Time To Go  
  
"Hey! Get away from my woman you mangy mutt face!" yelled a voice from afar. It was Kouga. (Don't you hate it when the moment get's ruined?)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got to their senses and got off of each other. Kouga was comming closes while yelling all sorts of stuff to Inuyasha about Kagome.  
  
"Stop Kouga. Please." asked Kagome sweetly. "I fell and Inuyasha caught me. Nothing happened."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his watch. 1 more minute till class started.  
  
"O shit! We're gonna be late thanks to you Kouga!" Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand without noticing it and started running for class. Kagome blushed.  
  
*Gasp* went Kikyo and Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got to class just seconds before the bell rang. It was English class. Everyone in that class hated the teacher. He gave out useless work, bribes his students with a grade that he won't even give, doesn't take attendance, makes fun of his students, just the teacher that would make his students mad in just a few seconds. (*cough* My teacher. *cough*)  
  
That day, they had to sit differently. Guys facing North and South, and girls facing East and West. (That's what we actually did in my class.) Lucky for them, it was Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome. They spend the day doing something totally useless. Writing down the longest words they know for each letter of the alphabet. (That's what we did! And it's not that easy.)  
  
Finally, 5º was over! 6º, Social Studies. That was a fun class. The teacher was wonderful.  
  
Today, they were playing the News Game. The teacher would ask a question and a team would answer it. If they couldn't answer it, the next team would try. Then when the question is answered, there will be a new question that goes to the next team. On and on. There are different rounds. 1 point question rounds, 2 point question rounds, 3 point questoin rounds, and 4 point question rounds.  
  
The 4 friends were a team. They were amazing. Inuyasha knew the sport question, Sango knew the political question, Miroku knew the current events, and Kagome knew about history. They were an amazing 4. In the end their team won and got a chocolate bar. Inuyasha didn't want his so he asked who would want it. Miroku and Sango wanted it.  
  
"Give it to me! I am your best friend." smiled Miroku.  
  
"Uh....." replied Inuyasha. (I say that too much in real life.) "Here Kagome." and he tossed her the chocolate bar.  
  
"O! Thanks."  
  
"Why did you give it to her Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "She didn't even want it."  
  
"That's why I gave it to her. She wasn't greedy like you too."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Well, if you want it Sango, I'll give it to you." Kagome stuck out her hand holding the chocolate bar.  
  
"Nah. After all, Inuyasha gave it to you."  
  
"Then I might as well eat it."  
  
"NO! I want it!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"Don't give it to him." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Let's go to 7º now."  
  
7º. Math. The math was pretty nice except that she gave homework almost everyday but it was little.  
  
"Cya guys at 6:00 tonight ok? I have to get home to get ready."  
  
"Ok. See you soon!" yelled everyone as Sango was leaving.  
  
"Bye guys." Kagome waved to the guys.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have to go to the library to get some books I reserved. Then I'm going home and I might go online to chat while doing some homework."  
  
"You have AIM?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What's your SN?" Inuyasha took out a pencil and a piece of paper.  
  
"It's KamiyaPriestess." (If it's ur SN, i'll take them off. but if u like the SN if ppl haven't took them yet, you can use it)  
  
"Mine's KenkakuBlade."  
  
"Cool. Gotta remember that. I'll cya online then!"  
  
"Hehe. Starting to hit on Kagome here? You've got skills."  
  
"Miroku. You have a corrupeted mind. Anyways, you have a SN?"  
  
"Yea. RurouniHeart." Inuyasha wrote that down.  
  
"Haha. Fits you very well!"  
  
"O shut up."  
  
"How 'bout Sango's SN?"  
  
"It's YoukaiBattle." Inuyasha wrote that down also.  
  
"Well cya."  
  
"You too!"  
  
Kagome had already went to her locker and was at the library. She reached into her backpack to get out her library card.  
  
She got in line and was her turn. She gave her library card to the librarian and said "Pickup."  
  
She waited for the librarian to come back. She had Fushigi Yugi Volume 2 and 3, and Mars Volume 2 and 3, and Wish Volume 1.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Once Inuyasha got home, he turned it on and added the SNs to his list. But no one was on yet. (I have a friend that is on like forever. more then 10 hours a day! He even keeps it on when he leaves the house. I have no idea why he does that. But he's a really nice guy. Off topic! Back to the story!)  
  
He waited for about 10 minutes.  
  
*Door open sound*  
  
YoukaiBattle. Sango had just signed on. Inuyasha clicked her SN twice. A window appeared. Inuyasha worte 'hi' in the box. Then a window popped up onto Sango's screen.  
  
Would you like to accept the message from 'KenkakuBlade'?  
  
'Who's this person?' Sango clicked Yes.  
  
KenkakuBlade: hi  
  
YoukaiBattle: hi. who r u?  
  
KenkakuBlade: its inuyasha here  
  
YoukaiBattle: o.O. how did u get my sn?  
  
KenkakuBlade: miroku gave it to me cuz i asked him 4 it  
  
YoukaiBattle: cool. brb. imma add u to my list  
  
KenkakuBattle: sure  
  
Sango opened her buddy list and clicked setup. then she clicked add buddy and entered KenkakuBlade. The sound of a door opening was heard and there was Inuyasha's SN.  
  
KenkakuBlade: i thought u had 2 get ready 4 the sleepover 2nite  
  
YoukaiBattle: o yea... i needed a lil break but i g2g back 2 getting ready  
  
YoukaiBattle: cya l8r  
  
KenkakuBlade: k   
  
KenkakuBlade: bye  
  
There was a sound of a door slame.  
  
YoukaiBlade signed off at 3:56:32pm  
  
Inuyasha then closed the window.  
  
A door opening sound was geard again. It was Miroku.  
  
KenkakuBlade: hi miroku  
  
RurouniHeart: hi inuyasha my man  
  
KenkakuBlade: i talked to sango at 1st  
  
KenkakuBlade: but then she left to get ready  
  
RurouniHeart: darn. i wanna talk 2 her  
  
KenkakuBlade: too late  
  
Another door opening sound was heard. It was Kagome.  
  
KenkakuBlade: hi kagome  
  
KamiyaPriestess: inuyasha?  
  
KenkakuBlade: yea  
  
KamiyaPriestess: cool  
  
KamiyaPriestess: lemme add u 2 my list  
  
KenkakuBlade: ok  
  
Then Miroku IMed Kagome.  
  
RurouniHeart: hi lovely lady  
  
KamiyaPriestess: haha  
  
KamiyaPriestess: hi 2 u too  
  
RurouniHeart: u talkin 2 inuyasha  
  
KamiyaPriestess: yea  
  
RurouniHeart: thought so  
  
KamiyaPriestess: i got an idea  
  
KamiyaPriestess: brb  
  
KamiyaPriestess: imma brb  
  
KamiyaPriestess: i got an idea  
  
KenkakuBlade: ok  
  
Kagome clicked the chat botton. She filled in Miroku and Inuyasha's SN in the box and named the chat room "Every1 is in".  
  
A window appeared on Kagome's screen and an invitation appeared on Inuyasha's and Miroku's screen. They both clicked accept.  
  
KamiyaPriestess: see, now we can all talk 2gether  
  
RurouniHeart: yea  
  
KenkakuBlade: nice  
  
KamiyaPriestess: so when u all leaving to sango's house  
  
KenkakuBlade: im think i mite leave near 6 cuz i live close to sango a bit  
  
RurouniHeart: i think im gonna go a bit early  
  
KenkakuBlade: to b alone with sango rite  
  
KamiyaPriestess: u r going to get hurt man  
  
RurouniHeart: haha. mayb i wont  
  
KamiyaPriestess: yea rite...  
  
KenkakuBlade: haha  
  
RurouniHeart: hey, i think i lost ur # kagome  
  
RurouniHeart: what is it again  
  
KamiyaPriestess: 6812887 (To the ppl out there, these phone numbers are fake. if suddenly by a small chance of coincident that it's ur phone number, i wil change it.)  
  
RurouniHeart: thx  
  
RurouniHeart: wuts ur number inuyasha?  
  
KenkakuBlade: its 7317500  
  
KamiyaPriestess: i guess now we can all share our #s  
  
KenkakuBlade: wuts urs miroku?  
  
RurouniHeart: 7532433  
  
KenkakuBlade: wuts sango?  
  
KamiyaPriestess: 9394162  
  
RurouniHeart: i g2g eat dinner now  
  
RurouniHeart: cya l8rz  
  
KenkakuBlade: bye  
  
KamiyaPriestess: bye miroku! cya later  
  
RurouniHeart has left the room.  
  
The sound of a door slam was heard.  
  
KamiyaPriestess: no use being in a chat rm if theres 2 ppl in here  
  
KamiyaPriestess: unless u wanna play / / r o l l  
  
KenkakuBlade: wuts that?  
  
KamiyaPriestess: u press / / r o l l but without the spaces  
  
KamiyaPriestess:then who ever gets 6 n 6 wins  
  
KamiyaPriestess: lemme show u  
  
*Online Host* KamiyaPriestess rolled 2 6-sided dice: 4, 1  
  
KamiyaPriestess: now u try it  
  
KenkakuBlade: ok...  
  
*Online Host* KenkakuBlade rolled 2 6-sided dice: 5, 5  
  
KenkakuBlade: cool!  
  
KamiyaPriestess: now we do that till some1 gets 6 6  
  
*Online Host* KamiyaPriestess rolled 2 6-sided dice: 2, 3  
  
*Online Host* Kenkaku Blade rolled 2 6-sided dice: 3, 6  
  
*Online Host* Kenkaku Blade rolled 2 6-sided dice: 5, 6  
  
*Online Host* KamiyaPriestess rolled 2 6-sided dice: 4, 4  
  
*Online Host* Kenkaku Blade rolled 2 6-sided dice: 3, 4  
  
*Online Host* Kenkaku Blade rolled 2 6-sided dice: 1, 1  
  
*Online Host* KamiyaPriestess rolled 2 6-sided dice: 1, 6  
  
*Online Host* Kenkaku Blade rolled 2 6-sided dice: 2, 5  
  
KenkakuBlade: ah! rate limit!  
  
KenkakuBlade: but this is fun  
  
*Online Host* KamiyaPriestess rolled 2 6-sided dice: 6, 6  
  
KamiyaPriestess: yay! i won  
  
Kenkaku Blade: darn...  
  
KamiyaPriestess: thats y i was slow  
  
KamiyaPriestess: the rate limits  
  
KenkakuBlade: well, u learn 4rm ur mistakes  
  
KamiyaPriestess: wow!  
  
KenkakuBlade: wow wut?  
  
KamiyaPriestess: it's 4.42 already  
  
KenkakuBlade: so?  
  
KamiyaPriestess: i still gotta do hmwk  
  
KamiyaPriestess: take a shower  
  
KamiyaPriestess: wash my hair  
  
KamiyaPriestess: n eat dinner  
  
KamiyaPriestess: im gonna go now  
  
KenkakuBlade: ok. cya later kagome  
  
KamiyaPriestess: u 2   
  
KamiyaPriestess: bye  
  
KenkakuBlade: bye  
  
KamiyaPriestess has left the room.  
  
After that was a door slam. Kagome had left.  
  
'That was fun,' thought Inuyasha. 'I better get to work too.'  
  
And with that, he signed off and turned off his computer.  
  
A/N: Wooh... that was a long chappie man! mostly because of the chatting. i chat everyday too! n everyday im in a chatroom too! well, u better help me if u want the next chapter. SEND ME A REVIEW SAYING WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT THE SLEEPOVER OR I WOULD BE FORCE TO WRITE THE WORST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY SO YOU BETTER HELP! haha. arigato sayanara! 


	11. Sleepover At Sango's

Chain of Love  
  
A/N: Well thank you very muck ringhearty. You have helped me very very much in my fanfic. I want to thank you. I couldn't of did this chapter without you. And to everone that sent me a review, they were great! They're funny. I will definetly use them! You think dont like long ones, but i love those too! I'm so excited!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else that someone owns. You don't get that do you? Arg. My grammer sucks.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Chapter 11 -- Sleepover At Sango's  
  
Kagome went to get ready for the sleepover. First she took a shower and washed her hair. She undressed and stepped under the warm falling drops of water. She got her Jasmine smelling shampoo and put some in her hair rubbing her hair to get it cleaned. Then she washed out the shampoo and put in some conditioner. Making her hair smooth and shiny afterwards. After her nice shower, she took out her homework to do. Luckily she didn't have much so she finished quickly. Since there was time untill dinner was ready, she decided to change her clothes and pack somethings. She changed into her pajamas which was blue the words 'Angel' with a halo over it scattered all over the pajamas. She got a bag and put some things in it like her toothbrush and toothpaste and some clothes to change into after the sleepover.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was doing all of that, Inuyasha too, except for in different orders. He ate a bowl of ramen for dinner first. Since it's not good to take shower right after you eat, he did his homework. He was quick and finished even before Kaogme did. He then took a shower and washed his hair also. Then he packed up all he needed for the sleepover later and changed into his pajamas. Actually, (*cough* haha.) his so called pajamas were only a white tanktop with red boxers. But he wore some pants and a zip up jacket over it.  
  
"It's 5:45 pm. Why are you doing in your pajamas?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"O. Guess I didn't tell you that I was going to a sleepover. But not like you needed to know." answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Haha. Going to a little girl's party are you? Haha." and with that, he left.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
And Miroku was also getting ready. He just finished his dinner with his mom. His dad died when he was young. Right in front of him too. He would of died too if it wasn't for his neighbor. (I just watched that episode yesterday!) Well, after dinner, he packed up his things to get ready early. He then took a shower and changed into his 'pajamas'. Only it was dark blue tanktop with dark purple boxers. (Dark blue-ish colors work for him.)  
  
Sango didn't have to do much since it was her sleepover and stuff. She just cleaned up the place a bit. Got some food ready and the things they would use for fun and took a nice shower. After, she changed into her pink colored pajamas with the words 'Princess' with a crown scattered across. She bought them with Kagome so their's kinda matches.  
  
Kagome had finished her dinner at that was the time Miroku started to leave the house. He was the first and ran the bell. Sango went to get the door.  
  
"O Miroku. The sleepover start in 15 minutes. Why are you here so early?"  
  
"Well, i guess my clock was fast and anyways, I had nothing to do and I wanted to see you of course." He had a dirty smile upon his face.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"Common in." Sango said hesitantly. "But you better not do anything stupid or your gonna get it."  
  
"Yes Sango my dear."  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to leave so early since he lived pretty close to Sango. But Kagome had to. She was the next person that got to the sleepover.  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
"Hey Kagome. So glad to see you!" And Sango gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm thinking Miroku is here already."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"All we're missing now is Inuyasha and he still has 5 minutes till he's late."  
  
And in the next 3 minutes Inuyasha came.  
  
"Aw.. You just had to get here on time." said Kagome.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"Well, we were thinking that if you were late, we would get to punish you. But you just had to get here 2 mintues before." informed Sango.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble. I'm thinking that Miroku was the first to get here. Right?"  
  
"Yea.. Not like that was a surprise. So did you guys eat anything yet."  
  
"Yea." They all answered.  
  
"But speaking of food, I'm a bit hungry. I only ate a bowl of ramen and that was pretty early."  
  
"So you want some food right?" Sango already knew it was a yes.  
  
"Of course! Now what do you have."  
  
"It's not a restaurant here you know. You can't just order your food here. You're lucky I'm even giving you any."  
  
"Break it up." Miroku put his arms between the two."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I'll help."  
  
"Common. Follow me."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome to Sango's kitchen. "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome started to look around. She found some popcorn and started to pop them.  
  
"Hey, would this do?" Kagome was holding out a bowl of ramen.  
  
"Oo oO. I want that!"  
  
'He's just like a little kid.' Kagome giggled at his silliness.  
  
She made the ramen and waited as the food cooked. The ramen was then quikly gobbled up by Inuyasha.  
  
"OoO. Let's play now!" screamed Miroku.  
  
"Like what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hehe. Spin the bottle!"  
  
"No way. What if I spin to you! I'm not going to kiss some perverted freak!"  
  
"Aww... That hurt my fewings. (Feelings.)" He tried to look as sad as he could. But then his face just perked up. "How about strip poker?!?!"  
  
"Miroku!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Miroku, do you have to make everything so perverted. I'm not like that you know. Don't you try to convert me."  
  
Sango and Kagome burst out of laughter.  
  
Miroku didn't get what they were laughing at. Maybe it was because they were laughing at him.  
  
"Lets go to Sango's room first." Then Kagome walked up stairs and everyone followed. Inside her room was a bed. The floor was covered in carpet. The bed was placed like Kagome's room but there was alot more stuff because the room was larger then Kagome's room. Near the foot of the bed was a couch. The couch was facing a televion. Between the television and the couch was a rug. There was a desk on the other side of the room with a computer on it and many other things. Those were that big items in her room. There were many other things in a room that's too hard to explaine. And right in the center of the room was space. Space to do whatever.  
  
Then after an hour or so doing different things and getting hyper off of the junk food they consumed, they decided to play truth or dare. (This is gonna be changed a bit.) Sango had a jar with their names on pieces of paper. She also had a handful of straws or different lenghts.  
  
"Now we're gonna play truth or dare. This is a jar. Who ever's name you pick will have to chose truth or dare. But to start off, who ever gets the shortest straw goes first."  
  
They started to pick the straws. Kagome got the longest. And Sango got the shortest. She picked a name out of the jar.  
  
"Miroku. Truth or Dare?"  
  
A/N: Woot! Cliff hanger. Thanks for all the help guys. I'm sorry if I'm asking too much but what are some good truth and dare questions to ask the people? I'm clueless. Cept I got one cause it was from a review. Reviews are great! Well, i can't wait to get them! 


	12. Truth Or Dare

Chain of Love  
  
LiLfloWerGrL  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't do it without your reviews! They were really funny too. You should go read the review ideas! They were great! I want to thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or other things like mayonase (Did I spell that right?) . Really, I haven't own a jar of mayonase since like forever.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 12 --Truth or Dare...  
  
Sango was first to ask the question. The person she was to ask was Miroku.  
  
"Truth or Dare Miroku?"  
  
"Uh-oh.."  
  
"What the matter Miroku? Scared?"  
  
"No! I pick dare!"  
  
"WoOT! I dare you not to touch me pervertedley untill tomorrow. Got it?"  
  
"Yes..." 'Should of picked truth."  
  
"Well it's my turn! Hehehe.."  
  
Miroku reached into the jar and unfolded the piece of paper. On it said the name Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not chicken so I'll pick dare!"  
  
"Hm.. What kinda stupid odd thing should I make you do?"  
  
"I'm not afraid." But deep down inside, he was afraid of what Miroku could think of.  
  
"I dare you to lick mayonase."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Nope. Off of Kagome's stomach."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" They both shouted with equl loudness.  
  
"This is his dare. Not mine!" complained Kagome.  
  
"Fine then. When the next person picks your name. You don't have to do anything ok? Anyways, it's a dare so you have to do it! I'm so proud of myself."  
  
"I'll go get the mayonase!" shouted Sango as she ran down to the kitchen to get a jar of mayonase.  
  
'How am I going to do this...'  
  
'Inuyasha going to..' *gulp*  
  
"I got the mayonase!" shouted Sango. She wanted to make sure every each and single one of them heard her.  
  
She gave the jar to Miroku. "Now lie down Kagome."  
  
"Uh.. do I really have to do this?"  
  
"Yes!" yelled Sango and Miroku in unison.  
  
Kagome lied down on the floor and Sango lifted her pajama shirt and placed a spoonful of mayonase on her stomach. (Ewwy! I would hate to have this happen to me. I'm getting creeped out myself. Xþ)  
  
"It's cold!"  
  
"Common. It's just a little bit." replied Sango.  
  
"You don't know how it feels to have mayonase on your stomach!"  
  
"O don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha's tounge will warm you up." stated Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha hit him in the head.  
  
"Sango, can you hit him for me?"  
  
"Sure!" And with that, she hit him in the head.  
  
"Aww... But i thought you were on my side. And I can't get close to you and I still get hit by you my fair Sango."  
  
"What do you mean get close to me? You practically stuck to me. And don't call me 'my fair Sango'! Dont make me hit you!"  
  
"Ready Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. He was so excited to see the scene. (I'm getting disgusted by myself. Ug.. Feel like barfing.)  
  
*Gulp*  
  
Inuyasha's head began to lower. Kagome closed her eyes. She did not want to see the site. Inuyasha was getting close. He stuck out his tounge and got closer to the mayonase. Kagome felt the warmth of his breath and finally his tounge on her stomach. (Ug.. Gotta barf. Brb!)  
  
Inuyasha got up with mayonase on his tounge and saliva on Kagome's stomach. (I can't believe I'm writing this.) Inuyasha ate the mayonase and Sango gave Kagome a tissue to wipe off. (Finally it's over...)  
  
"There. It wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Miroku with an angry glare. He backed off.  
  
"My turn!" yelled Inuyasha. He drew a name. It was Kagome. But Kagome was skipped because of the stunt they had done before. He drew again.  
  
"Sango. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How do you really feel about Miroku? Don't forget. You have to tell what you really feel."  
  
"Uh.. well... he can be a very nice guy and sometimes he is. If he's not being perverted and all. But if I would have to trade Miroku, I guess I wouldn't."  
  
"O Sango. I never knew you felt that way about me." Miroku wanted to do his dirty deed but did not due to the dare he had to face.  
  
It was Sango's turn once again.  
  
"Kagome! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. Since I don't think you could pick a question if I picked truth."  
  
"True... I dare you to... uh... kiss Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why is everything me and him?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine where?"  
  
"Cheek."  
  
"NO! Lips!" yelled Miroku in complaint.  
  
"Hasn't Kagome and I been in enough torture?" Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome gave Sango a hug.   
  
"No problem."  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
'Why am I blushing? It was just a kiss after all.'  
  
'I didn't think think it would be so hard. But why do I feel so weird?' thought Kagome.  
  
After a couple more rounds of truth or dare, they decided to watch a movie. Sango popped in the DVD. She sat on the couch next to Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the bed behind Sango and Miroku.  
  
It was already 2:00 am. Slowly they began to feel sleepy. Inuyasha and Kagome feel asleep on the bed and Miroku feel asleep. Sango turned off the television, dvd player, and the lights and went to sleep also.  
  
Next morning, Kagome woke up first.  
  
'This is so comfortable. So soft and warm. I think I'll sleep a little while more.' And with that she went back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha was next to wake up. 'So soft and warm. It's so comfortable too. I'm gonna go back to sleep.'  
  
Miroku was then awaken by Sango awakening. The stood up and both of them looked to the bed and was devestated. Their eyeballs nearly fell out.  
  
"My man Inuyasha is even more brave then I am."  
  
*Slap*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same bed. Inuyasha was holding Kagome like a teddy bear with his arm around her waist. Kagome's hand was on Inuyasha's hand. They were curled up together it looked like you could not seperate them. On their faces was a little smirk.  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that a fun chapter. Probably the most funny and most disguisting thing I ever wrote. Kagome and Inuyasha still dont know that they are in a certain 'pose'. Haha. So i guess i can call this a cliffhanger. Also, i think im gonna start writing a new fic. Except that it's Fushigi Yugi instead of Inuyasha. In the fic, in gonna be using a certain situation of my friends. I wont write this in there but it's the feelings going on with Tamahome and Yui. Tamahome's feelings are from one of my friends and some of Yui's is from another. Miaka's feelings are made up. Hope ppl dont get the wrong idea. Expecially if my friends reads it. and i hope people wont get mad. 


	13. Awakening

o(Chain of Love)o (I'm beginning to think this title sucks.)  
  
LiLfloWerGrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I've been such a good girl putting up a disclaimer for every chapter. I should get a reward.  
  
A/N: Hi! Thank's for reading my fic. I haven't updated in forever cause school started and I never found the time and I kinda forgot about... ^-^; Do you notice that in fics, the chapters get longer and longer? But 1 chapter really does take a long time. It's not as easy as you think it is if your haven't wrote anything yet. And sorry for not updated for a long time. I have school and all the pressure is killing me.  
  
IMPORTANT! I'm beginning to think people really don't like the last chapter. Chapter 12. With the mayo thing. If people don't like it, I will gladly change it. I want people to like my fic. Not hate it. And please review. Reviews are the only thing keeping me going. I was planning to give up on this fic since it's not really going anywhere and I don't know how to end it. Even if I do, it's going to have lotta chappies since my chappies are so short.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 13 -- Awakening  
  
Last chapter: Sango and Miroku were in shock. Their body's had no strength, their months wide open, their eyes buldging out of their sockets. Inuyasha and Kagome were in a the same bed but in a very surprising 'pose'.  
  
Kagome turned in he sleep an was now facing Inuyasha's sleeping form. Still in his arms. His leg lifted and was placed on top of Kagome's legs. Kagome's hand somehow went to his ear and started to play with a little. (He's human so no doggy ears. Sorry.) Inuyasha's face had a little smirk. But both were still asleep. Miroku and Sango stood there like statues with their suprised looks.   
  
"What happened?" asked Sango.  
  
"Oh my... " replied Miroku.  
  
"You better not be thinking something perverted."  
  
"I won't dare my dear Sango."  
  
"Didn't I tell you never to call me that again?!?"  
  
"Yes my lovely. What ever you say." Miroku did his dirty deed.  
  
*Slam*  
  
Miroku had a huge red bump on his head.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha's hands began to close the distance between him and Kagome. Slowly they were getting closer untill they........ woke up! (yea right! I'm not being that stupid.)   
  
They faces kept closing until their lips touched each other. (Why am i writing this?)  
  
Suddenly, they both woke up. When they did, they were staring deep into each other's eyes once again like when Inuyasha caught Kagome when she tripped but faces much closer. But then they noticed something full and warm on their lips.  
  
'Is what I think really happening?' thought Kagome.   
  
'Oh my gosh!' yelled Inuyasha in his mind.  
  
They quickly pulled their heads apart but their bodies stay intervine with with each other. (I don't even know what intervine means.) Their heads looked at their bodies.  
  
*Click* Sango had just took a snap shot of then together.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Get off of me!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"You're the one holding me!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome tried to pull each other off but was unable to. Somehow, a blanket came into play and mingled with them so now they had a bigger problem then before. Sango and Miroku were laughing like there was no end. (I do that too often... I'm gonna die lauhging someday.)  
  
"A little help here!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.   
  
"Yea yea. Sure." said Miroku said between laughs.  
  
"No problem." Sanog couldn't stand anymore. She fell to the floor grabbing her stomach in pain from the laughter.  
  
Soon after, Miroku fell also. Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"They won't be able to help us." said Inuyasha sadly.  
  
Kagome started to try to break out from their little problem.  
  
Inuyasha began to move too.  
  
"Don't move! If you move, we might still be mixed up. Let me try to get out first."  
  
After a while Kagome was able to get out. But she tripped on the blanket and fell on Inuyasha's lap. She put her arms around Inuyasha's neck but was intendsionally trying to grab something. Inuyasha put his arms around her trying to help he up. Kagome go to the floor and Inuyasha got out of the bed also.   
  
Kagome then noticed Sango was holding something in her hands. Kagome walked over and yanked it out of her hands. Kagome looked at it.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome covered her mouth wiht her hand.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome gave it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" It was the picture Sango took of them holding each other in bed.  
  
Sango and Miroku fianally stopped laughing.  
  
Sango grabbed the picture from Inuyasha and ran downstairs to hide it.  
  
Everyone followed but it was too late. Sango had hid the picture away. Now only she knew where it was placed.  
  
"Where is it Sango?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not telling you. You think I'm that stupid."  
  
Inuyasha began to chase Sango around the house. But he never caught her so he gave up.  
  
"You better not do anything with it!"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome walked away.  
  
"Are you that sad Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Oh.. I'm fine."  
  
They followed her to Sango's room and watched her get her clothes.  
  
"Are you leaving?" asked Sango. "I'm sorry that we hurt your feelings."  
  
"No! I'm just going to the bathroom before you people stole it!"  
  
Suddenly everything made sense to them. Kagome started to make a dass for the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone started to run too trying to get to the bathroom before Kagome took it. But they were too late.  
  
Kagome stood in the door way holding the door knob. "I'll be out in a while! Haha."  
  
*Slam* went the door.  
  
"Smart girl." said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango knew he wasn't just complimenting Kagome. His head was in the gutter again.  
  
*Whack*  
  
"You know better Miroku." said Sango disappointed.  
  
All they could do now was wait until Kagome was done in the bathroom.  
  
Kagome took her time. Brushed her teeth. Washed her face, took a shower and washed her hair. Then she blow dried her hair and combed it to get the tangles out. After half an hour, Kagome got out of the bathroom. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were holding their things. Once they saw Kagome, they ran for it once again. But Sango was the one that made it. Kagome began to laugh. Next was Inuyasha, then finally Miroku. Each time Kagome laughed.  
  
It was Saturday and 10:00am in the morning. Sango made breakfast with the help of Miroku. They had waffles from a toaster, eggs and bacon made by Sango and Miroku, and a glass of milk. (I wish I had a breakfast like that.)  
  
They than went shopping in downtown. They walked in the wall and on every level. Inuyasha was facinated by the escalators cause they were curved and not straight. Sango got annoyed but Kagome thought it was kinda cute.  
  
"Pss Sango. Let's go to Victoria's Secret." Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"No you perv!"  
  
After that, they went home. Their legs were tired and they couldn't wait for another day of fun tomorrow.  
  
It was Sunday. They decided to go to the park to play basketball. Inuyasha brought his basket ball and it's was the girls against the guys. The guys were leading by 8 points. But the girls made a great come back and beat the guys with 2 shots which is 4 points.  
  
"Hah! We won!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Damn!" replied Inuyasha with the same tone as Sango.  
  
Afterwards, they were hungry and decided to go to Safeway to get something. It was only a couple blocks away.  
  
Inuyasha got a Coke and a pound of onion rings. He bought a Coke for Kagome and shared the onion rings. (Onion rings are good!) Miroku got a pound of patato wedges and a pepsi. He bought a Sprite for Sango and shared his potato wedges with her.  
  
(Darn it! I can't remember when the dance is suppose to be! O well, It's going to be a week or two later. I'm not sure how it would go but can you just go with the flow? I'll appreciate it very much.)  
  
While walking, Inuyasha was thinking about this morning. He suddenly was thinking how great it actually was.   
  
'Stop it Inuyasha' he said to himself. 'It wasn't suppose to be a good thing!' He then hit himself metally.  
  
They made it back to the park and decided to go home.  
  
When everyone went home, Inuyasha was the first to go online. No one was on so he surfed the web for a while. Then Miroku went online.  
  
KenkakuBlade: hey  
  
RurouniHeart: hey inuyasha my man  
  
KenkakuBlade: ok....  
  
KenkakuBlade: so wuts up?  
  
RurouniHeart: o nuthing...   
  
RurouniHeart: just thinking about this morning....  
  
KenkakuBlade: u better not  
  
KenkakuBlade: or else  
  
RurouniHeart: or else wut?  
  
KenkakuBlade: i am gonna hurt u so bad that u would b walking around with a cast with bruises all over ur body  
  
KenkakuBlade: n im not kidding  
  
Miroku knew he wasn't kidding so he just gave it up.  
  
RurouniHeart: i wonder where the grls r  
  
KenkakuBlade: is women all u think about  
  
RurouniHeart: of course not ;-)  
  
KenkakuBlade: yea....  
  
A door opening sound was heard. It was Sango.  
  
KenkakuBlade: wanna make a chatrm?  
  
RurouniHeart: sure  
  
KenkakuBlade: u can make it  
  
KenkakuBlade: i dun wanna  
  
RurouniHeart: fine fine  
  
Miroku clicked the "Chat" botton on his buddylist. A window appeared and he entered KenkakuBlade, YoukaiBattle in the box and made the name "Mohaa". (Stands for Medal of Honor Allied Assault. I just got the new game Breakthrough and it's great.) He then clicked "Send".  
  
A big chat window appeared on Miroku's screen and a window appeared on Inuyasha's and Sango's sceen. They both accepted.  
  
YoukaiBattle has entered the room.  
  
KenkakuBlade has entered the room.  
  
RurouniHeart: hey sango  
  
YoukaiBattle: hi  
  
KenkakuBlade: hey  
  
(I noticed that girls usually say hi and guys say hey. I don't know why...)  
  
RurouniHeart: sango, If you stand in front of a mirror with 11 roses in your hands, you would see the 12 most beautiful things in the world.  
  
YoukaiBattle: miroku, thats not working  
  
RurouniHeart: Valentine's Day candy is sweet. But it can never come close to how sweet you are.  
  
KenkakuBlade: stop using those corny pick up lines miroku  
  
RurouniHeart: its not corny  
  
RurouniHeart: they cool and they work  
  
KenkakuBlade: sure sure  
  
KenkakuBlade: w/e u say... -_-;  
  
Suddenly a door opening sound was heard. It was Kagome.  
  
YoukaiBattle: im gonna invite kag  
  
KenkakuBlade: k  
  
RurouniHeart: u go do that  
  
Sango clicked on "People" on the toolbar and then "Invite a Buddy...". She entered KamiyaPriestess in the box and clicked "Send".  
  
KamiyaPriestess has entered the room.  
  
YoukaiBattle: hi kagome  
  
KenkakuBlade: hey  
  
RurouniHeart: well hello there  
  
KamiyaPriestess: hi guys  
  
YoukaiBattle: im not a guy here  
  
KenkakuBlade: lol  
  
KamiyaPriestess: sry sango  
  
KamiyaPriestess: hi guys and my good grlfnd sango  
  
YoukaiBattle: thats much better  
  
KenkakuBlade: haha  
  
YoukaiBattle well would u wnt me 2 call u a grl?  
  
KenkakuBlade: i guess not...  
  
Silence was upon them for a while until Miroku broke the ice.  
  
RurouniHeart: so....  
  
RurouniHeart: now wut?  
  
KenkakuBlade: iono  
  
Their conversation continued on and on until every one of them signed off and went to bed.  
  
A/N: So I've ran outta ideas and I don't know where to go from here. Really need help and reviews if the fic is going to go anywhere. But I think I'm going to end this thing once and for all and just make a new fic where I have planned out everything and the chappies are long with less of them.  
  
So I guess for now, this fic has just ended and I won't be continuing this anymore. It was great while it lasted though. Didn't you think so. I'm really pround of myslef. Personally I don't like writing. You might be surprised since I wrote all of this. To me, I did a very good job even though I don't like write. This has been the funnest thing I ever wrote in my entire life. So Flowergrl signing off and hope you all continue read and write great fics! See ya!!! 


End file.
